Akatsuki Dreams
by snobunniex3
Summary: This is my 1st story. Its about Naruto leaving the village to join akatsuki. i know the first chapter is short but if people like i will make the next ones longer. Its gonna be a Naru/Sasu! sorry for the reaaaaallllly long break.
1. the begining

AN: this is my first story so if you don't like sorry =) k now on to the story

oh and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO THE SHOW/MANGA

k now for real here is my story enjoy!

**"kyuubi talking"**

**'kyuubi thinking"**

"normal talking"

'thinking'

Akatsuki Dreams

_Road to Konoha_

_Natsumi POV_

I knew what was going to happen when I got back, which is why I don't plan on going back for good. But I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Natsumi Namikaze but very few people know that. Everyone who thinks they know me, know me by Naruto Uzumaki. I am the jinchuuriki for the Nine-tailed fox, or its jailer. I am also the bane of Konoha, the greatest pranker the leaf village has ever seen, the supposed Dead Last, and unknown to most-the only Daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-the Fourth Hokage and the best the village has ever known.

One of my best friends was Sasuke Uchiha. That was before he tried to kill me for power. He was my teammate and I trusted him, well as much as i trusted anyone else. It happened during the second stage of the chunnin exams. Orchimaru, the biggest traitor the world has seen, gave a curse seal and the promise of power. Sasuke took the bait hook, line, and sinker. I chased him to Valley of The End and tried to convince him to go back to the village. I tried to tell him that if he didn't want to back to Konoha then at least don't go to Orochimaru. I can't blame him for leaving the Leaf Village simply because I have been planning my escape since I was six. He has no reason to leave. The village loves him. He is there hero when he did nothing. I am their scapegoat when just by existing I save them everyday.

The Leaf Village has treated me horribly but I have still protected it every day. I have defeated Sasuke but he wounded pretty bad. Not quite as bad as he got me but I wasn't trying to kill him. He would survive even without medical treatment. This is why I have planned to leave him at the gates of Konoha with a note. I will get what need and then I will leave.

We were almost to the village but I was starting to get tired. I shook my head to clear it. I had to keep going. When I could see the gates i didn't know whether to let out a sigh of release or drop Sasuke and run the other way. I kept going and when i got to the gates I laid Sasuke down in front of a shocked Izumo and Kotestu.

"N-n-n-naruto...what happened? Are you okay?". I ignored their questions and told them,

"Make sure Lady Tsunade knows he is here" and walked away.

I had already packed up my apartment so i wen straight to my parents house. I had packed up most of the stuff a while ago, when I realized i would be able to actually leave the village for good. I grabbed the scrolls everything was sealed in and put them in my bag then took the roof tops, trying to leave the village before someone saw me. But,of course, i couldn't get out fast enoguh. I would have used Hirashin but I didn't have enought chakra. 'Stupid Uchiha, making me use up all my chakra'. It was Jiriya, Kakashi, and Sakura. 'Damn...' I tried to hide before they saw me but it was too late.

"Naruto! Naruto! wait up!" Sakura yelled. That was when Kakashi and Jiriya saw me.

"Crap" I muttered.

They caught up and asked "where are you going?".

"To my apartment duh! Tsunade checked me out already and said I'm free to go" I said scratching the back of my head, hoping they would buy.

Jiriya did and so did Sakura but Kakashi knew me better than that and replied "hmm...is that so?"

I nodded. "You know I might have believed you if you were heading in the right direction"

"..." damn i should of thought of that.

They all narrowed their eyes and Sakura noticed my bag.

"Why do you have your bag?'' she questioned.

"Naruto I know what your thinking and I will stop you."

"No, Kakashi, you don't know what I am thinking, or you wouldn't even try to stop me." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. Within a few minutes I had them chasing a clone and i was running out the gate.

AN: k so this is the first chapter tell me if you like it or not =) if people like it i will add more if not i will just forget it. and i will try to keep the updates regular but i can be kinda forgetful so if its been awhile feel free to pm me about it =)


	2. the note

AN:again I do not own Naruto or any of that other stuff that i don't own =) i know the paragraphs are messed up and i think i know why...i am typing this on Notepad not microsoft word so please be patient as i try to figure this out. so on with the story

KYUUBI TALKING

Akatsukie Dreams

I kept running although I wasn't quite sure where I was going. I could go to many places but I didn't want anyone from Konoha to even guess where I was going. I felt my clone dispearse after about 5 minutes. I wondered how many people would actually care I was gone. It wouldn't be many, most would be celebrating my departure and some would be volunteering to come and dispose of me soon. I had to keep going. I could go to Suna, Gaara would most likely enjoy seeing me but too many people from the Leaf knew I was friends with him and that we are soo alike. I could visit Tazuna in Wave but my whole gennin team knows that I would go there only too soon. I had to go somewhere that nobody would expect me to go.

**"KIT, YOU NEED TO STOP".**

I sighed. Kyu was always trying to get me to stop when I didn't need to.

**"OR MAYBE I JUST KNOW YOU BETTER THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF AND THAT YOUR ABOUT TO COLLAPSE IN A FEW MINUTES"**.

I tried to deny it but he was right. I just made past the fire nation border when I fell. I managed to get into the shade of a tree.

"heh i wonder who will find me?" I muttered under my breath.

**"MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU RAN OFF WITHOUT LETTING ME HEAL YOU PROPERLY!"**.

I rolled my eyes...then froze as I recognized two familiar chakra signatures.

"Heh even half unconscious the gaki still recognizes us" said the first person. I could tell he was amused.

"Hn. No matter, she will come with us either way" said the second in a monotone voice.

I glanced up at the two men and to anyone else the sight may have been surprising. One had blue skin, blue hair, sharkish teeth, and what looked like gills-I knew him to be Kisame Hoshigaki. The second was a bit unusual but it was hard to pinpoint why at first, I think it is because he is so quiet and the only expression he seemed to know other than 'blank' was 'annoyed'-he is the second survivor of the Uchiha Massacare...because he committed the crime, Itachi Uchiha. For all of their difference they had the same uniform on-a black cloak with red clouds,sandals, and the ever funny-purple nail polish. The last time I had seen them was a few weeks ago in a small outpost town when I was with Jiriya trying to find Tsunade. I knew what they wanted but couldn't bring myself to care, I was too tired to do anything. I closed my eyes and felt someone pick me up.

"You'd think she'd put up at least some sort of fight" that was kisame.

"hn. from the looks of things she already did" Itachi replied.

"huh? oh ya i think your right. hm i wonder who it was against. hey where's her headband?".

Itachi replied "not sure. now be quiet she needs her sleep if she is to recover."

And that was the last thing I heard before i passed out.

-Itachi (P.O.V)

I glanced down at Natsumi. She could be anyone's worst nightmare when she was awake, I had seen first hand her mischevious ways when I had still been in the Village we both hated. When she was sleeping though, she was almost completely peacful, almost. The kunai in her hand took away from the effect abit.

"We should hurry back to base, Konan will want to give her a medical check up" I said. It would be amusing to watch her reaction when she woke up, Natsumi hated anything that came close to a hostpital. She had a good reason, Konoha's hostpital rarely admitted her and when they did she usually came out worse than when she went in.

When we stopped for the night she started to stir. I had placed her in her own tent, she was known for overreacting and not thinking things through, esspecially when she was tired. I quickly checked on her only to see she was still out cold. I was about to back out of the tent when a shroud of red chakra began to cover her. It came quickly but disapeared just as fast. The only changes were her wisker marks had thickened and when she opened her eyes they were red.

**"I WILL WARN YOU ONCE UCHIHA, JUST ONCE, HURT HER AND I WILL MAKE YOU WISH I HAD KILLED YOU**.".

I hid all fear I had, and replied with a simple "hn.".

**"I AM DOING MY BEST TO HEAL HER, UNTIL THEN SHE WILL REMAIN UNCONCIOUS. MAKE SURE SHE IS SAFE..." **as her appearances began to go back to normal I muttered under my breath "she'll only be unconcious until she annoys you enough".

I heard him chuckle for a second then I heard Naruto's breathing go back to normal.

We traveled quickly and without problem the next and made it to the base a just before sunset. Kisame did the seal to allow us entrance and we hurried to leader-sama's study. Unsurprisingly, Konan was already there, complaining about Deidara. Once they saw us they hurried us to the hostpital wing and Konan began her medical examination.

-narrator (P.O.V)

-back in Konoha(starts right after naruto leaves)

It took Kakashi a total of 5 minutes to realize that they were chasing a clone and that it was leading them to the Main Gate. He realized it when the clone wasn't really hiding or even trying. "Hey, Jiriya, isn't it a bit odd that she isn't really trying to hide?"

"Huh? Yeah, your right."Jiriya replied.

"What do you mean, its not like Naruto-baka can hide from anyone, any other time!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi replied simply "Actually, she is very good at hiding, we're probably following a clone."

Jiriya swore, "When did she-"

"When she threw the smoke bomb." Kakashi answered before switching directions and heading for the gate, hopefully someone had caught her before she left.

As they made it to the gate they saw that many others had beaten them their, including Lady Tsunade who was holding a note and crying silently. Everyone was silent the only noise coming from Ino, who was yelling that it wasn't right and its not possible. It was only after Kakashi actually listened to what she was talking about that he got angry.

"Their is no way that, that baka, deadlast could have beaten my Sasuke-kun! when I find her, i am going to...i bet she's at Ichiraku's!" Jiriya and Kakashi were both about to interviene, aka:slap her upside the head, when they heard Sasuke speak, albite quietly and raspily.

"sh-shut up, I-ino. you don't...know what...your talking bout." he managed to get out before groaning in pain and nearly pass out.

Many were shocked, this coming from the kid who not only was rude to Naruto but had also tried to kill her earlier that day.

Kakashi was the first to recover "Leave it to Naruto, the only person who can make a friend out of anyone, whether they hate her or not, just by beating them up." He managed to get a smile out of a few people though not many.

Jiriya noticed the note then. "Hey Tsunade, whats that?" She handed it to him before picking up Sasuke and turning to leave.

"I didn't hate her, never. She was my best friend" Sasuke wispered quietly before passing out. Tsunade headed back to the Hostpital to check on the others patients as well as Sasuke.

Jiriya read the note out loud:

Dear everyone,

1st) I know some of you already know why i left while others are completely clueless. It is an S-class secret instated by the 3rd hokage. The law was that nobody could speak of the truth to anyone punishable as Sarutobi sees fit. Some people know already such as Kakashi and the other friends I have who were old enough to remember the Kyuubi's attack, as well as many of my friends outside of the village. Some people who are smart enough or just not complete unpreceptive know as well, like shikamaru even though he never mentioned it (probably to troublesome) I know he knows. The secret is that i am the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. I am his jailer, not him. He had his reasons for attacking and its a pretty dang good reason.

2nd) I know some of you may want to come find me and i willl tell you now. I will not come back. I will be at top health soon and if you come after me i will not hold back anymore. Once i am at top health you will not be able to find me. I am not sure where i am going so you will not be able to guess. I will not, however, be going anywhere you think i might.

"""the next part looked newer, more recent"""

3rd) I also do not want anyone to blame sasuke, he is an idiot sometimes but this is not his fault, its the curse seal's fault. I am adding this because i know that this hell hole of a village likes to blame anyone but themselves. I also know that, while very few people will blame him, the people who shouldn't, will. To most he will be there hero for getting rid of the demon brat.

-Naruto

The others looked on sadly for a while before going their seperate ways. Some to train of their anger and sadness like Gai and Lee. Others to be check on those in the hospital, to fill them in on the sad news. The only ones who remained were Izumo, Kotetsu who had guard duty still, and Jiriya who was staring at the last line:

Ps. To my god parents, I want to thank you. If you had shown up and saved me from this place i would never have been able to leave. So thank you Jiriya and Tsunade.

k so i am going to leave it off there =D please review i take all coments good bad and just plain me as a complement that you took the time to tell me how you feel about my story and it helps me improve it =D and if the paragraphs are all squished together i am still working on it =D


	3. Her room

first and most importantly...thank you for the reviews =) i'm glad that people like my story and i will try to fix problems. Next i would thank those who voted for the pairing and remind others that there is a poll on my profile.

next i have the results so far for the poll

Itachi-40% (2 votes)

Deidara-20% (1 vote)

Sasuke-20% (1 vote)

Oc-20% (1 vote)

ya not many votes so please vote soon.

Also I was thinking about Naruto (she will be known as Natsumi from this chapter on) and her strength. After this chapter, probably at the end of it, I will put a character profile. She will not be super unbeatable strong but she will be strong, probably like Itachi was at her age. I will specify this at the end.

and now onto the story

KYUUBI TALKING

'thoughts'

'speech"

"Damn". That was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Other than the annoying beeping of a machine. Then i realized was in a hospital and someone was with me. I opened my eyes to see boy about my age with dark hair and dark eyes. Eyes that were glaring at me.

"What did I do" I croaked out before taking a drink of the water on my bedside.

"You weren't supposed to wake up until tomorrow" he replied in a monotone.

I rolled my eyes and said "Itachi used to be better at guessing when I would wake up".

"...He still is" he said looking sideways. It took me all of 5 seconds to get what he was saying. I started laughing, then coughing. I took another drink of water and said "You made a bet and lost...didn't you?"

When he didn't reply I just smiled.

I reached out my hand and said "Names Natsumi. Nice to meetcha..."

He gave me a half smile/smirk and said "hn, Arashi"

I looked at him and asked "Are all the members of Akatsuki unemotional ice cubes or is it just you and Itachi?"

"Its just them" I looked at the doorway and saw Itachi and Kisame who was smirking.

I smiled. "Leader-sama wants to talk to you." Itachi said.

"Well hello to you to Itachi. I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking" I said.

"Hn" of course, he just couldn't answer like a normal person

"Whatever, I'm changing first though." he nodded.

It wasn't until I picked up my bag that I realized I had no clue where the bathroom was. "uhh, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

Kisame snickered and Itachi rolled his eyes while pointing at a door right behind me.

I changed quickly and into something other than the stupid orange jumpsuit. gah I hated that thing. I pulled on a white t-shirt that was tight but not to tight that restricted movement and a black hoodie with the sleeves ripped off. I had black cargo pants with a white belt with a few pockets. The pants had two white stripes that went down the sides. I also had black fingerless gloves. I brushed my hair but left it down and walked out to see go see 'Leader-sama'.

The first thing I saw was kisame's face, he looked even more like a fish. "What's his problem" I asked.

"Probably surprised that you look like a girl" Itachi answered.

"haha" I said before walking up to Kisame and slapping him upside the head.

"OOOwwww! what was that for gaki?"

"For being an idiot, lets go and talk to leader-sama already." The four of us walked out and down the hall before I decided to ask a question that was bugging me since I woke up. Being me, i asked with class and a casual tone..."who's the mini-baka-Itachi?"

"His name is Arashi and he is my apprentice." Itachi replied.

"no, i hadn't figured out that yet" i said sarcastically.

"Is she always this sarcastic?" Arashi asked.

"No.." I answered. " I am nnnever sarcastisc." He just looked at me.

We stopped at a door and Itachi was about to knock when we heard "Come in" from a deepish voice. I was about to laugh and mimick it when Itachi looked me in the eye and shook his head. He opened the door and we all filed in. Well almost all, Kisame pushed Arashi out and was about to shut the door when mystery voice said "Kisame you will wait with him and make sure he isn't eavesdropping...again."

"fiiine" He left and shut the door but I knew him better than that so he was probably standing outside the door listening with Arashi.

"Hello Natsumi, you may call me Pein" I nodded

"Itachi tells me that he has already given you our proposition. Is that correct" said the mystery voice that I could now see was a guy with orangish hair and many piercing.

"Yup" I replied.

"And you telll him no everytime"

Again I replied "Yup"

He then asked "Has your answer changed since he last asked you?"

I decided to start being serious "Actually, yes, my answer has changed. I would like to join Akatsuki, on the condition that you don't try to send me to Konoha to spy or to a place that they are going to check up for me soon. The last thing I need is some Konoha idiot finding me."

He nodded and said "Very well. I assume by now you have realized we work in two man...er person teams" he corrected himself after my glare and continued at my nodd. "From now on you and Arashi will be partener, is that a problem?" he asked.

"Nope fine with me" I replied.

He nodded. "Itachi will show you around and you can meet the others. However, I need to discuss something with Itachi first, please wait outside."

I glanced at Itachi then nodded "hai"

As I walked out the door I noticed Kisame and Arashi standing against the other wall whistling. I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me to explain how to eavesdrop the right way later"

I turned my back to them as they made faces and started eaves dropping on Itachi and Pein. Itachi must have warned him though because they had a privacy-jutsu up.

Narrator (P.O.V)

"Itachi, are you sure we can trust her? I was under the impression she was quite loyal to her village." Pein questioned.

"I trust her completely, and as for being loyal, she hates the Leaf village more than anyone." Itachi replied.

Pein nodded. "You may leave, be sure she know her way around."

"Yes, sir." Itachi left and saw the others standing in the hall, Natsumi glaring at the door. He chuckled, she was no doubt upset she couldn't eavesdrop.

"Come on. I will show you around now." Itachi said.

"Kay, where are we going first?" Natsumi asked.

"Your room." was the simple, to the point reply from Itachi. They a few turns before we came to a hallway with a dozen doors, six on each side. Eleven had name tags, and at first seemed in no order, until Itachi explained that partners had rooms next to each other and that there was a joining door inside. 'great, a teenage boy with a door going between our rooms' Natsumi thought, out loud she said

"That door had better have a lock." The warning was clear.

Itachi smirked, "Do you think I would have survived this long if I couldn't lock Kisame out."

It took a second for Kisame to get the implication..."Hey!" They all chuckled.

When they reached Natsumi's room Itachi surprised her by saying "Arashi will show you around from here Natsumi. Arashi, if she gets lost it'll be your problem."

Then he and a chuckling Kisame walked away.

"Hey, Itachi, I still need to talk to you!" Natsumi called after him.

"Later." was the only reply she expected, and got.

She opened the door and was surprised at how nice the room was, even without being fully decorated. She decided she was going to decorate it now, and her new teamate would help. With the help of Arashi and a few clones she finished her room in an hour. The room was almost a perfect square and was not too large but not cramped either, it was cozy. When you walked into the room you were in the right corner and a few steps forward was the door that joined her room with Arashi's. Her bed was vertical in the top left corner with a bedstand on its right. Her bed had red covers and navy blue pillows. In the bottom left corner were to bookshelves on each wall with lights in the corner and two comfy reading chairs. On the wall oppostie of the the door in the top right corner was the closet which held all of her clothes. She also added a desk and chair on the right walll, past the doors.

When she finished arranging her room she dispelled the clones and looked to see Arashi sleeping on her bed.

*sigh* She muttered "I would get stuck with the lazy guy."

"I'm not lazy." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

She chuckled and said "Lets go, you still have to show me around and I am hungry so hurry up!"

I am sorry if it is short it seems longer when i type so i am working on making the chapters longer. Thats it for now! hope you enjoy =) review please, good or bad it all helps. please be specific though so I know what to fix =) also i will try to put a picture of Natsumi on my profile or something. and also, here is the character profile for Natsumi (i might do Arashi on the next chapter)

*Name-Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze

*Parents-Minato Namikaze(4th hokage), Kushina Uzumaki

*Godparents-Jiriya Goketsu, Tsunade Senju

*Age-14

*Village-ex-leaf ninja

*Rank-gennin but Jonnin stregth

*Jutsu-Rasengan, Hiraishin, Kage Bushen, Body Flicker (shunshin), Summoning (foxs), replacement-jutsu, henge, wind-bullets, Bunshin Bakuha(exploding clone),Chou Chakra Rasengan(Super Chakra Spiral Sphere),Dai Endan(Great Fireball),Dai Kamaitachi(Great Cutting Whirlwind),Daitoppa(Great Breakthrough), fuusajin(Dust Wind),Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Great Fireball Technique),Goukuuhou(Great Air Cannon),Gouryuuka no Jutsu(Great Dragon Fire Technique),Hana Chirimai(Flower cattering Dance, used with twin fans, kept in belt),Juha: Reppuushou(Beast Wave: Gale Wind Palm),Juha: Shou(Beast Wave: Palm), Kaiten Shuriken (rotating shuriken), Kamikaze (hair wind),Kazekiri no Jutsu(Wind Cutter Technique),Kaze no Yaiba (Sword of Wind),Ookamaitachi(Big Cutting Whirlwind), and that is 25 but i may add more and she probably won't use all of these. She is wind based obviously, she is going to learn more but i didn't want her too strong right now.

*Genjutsu-average, she can't use the really weak ones (too much chakra) or really strong ones (not enough control)

*Taijutsu-High Jonnin, She uses her own style that makes her unpredictable is close range. She uses fast strikes to hit pressure points. (think Tai-lee off of Avatar the last Air bender)

*Kenjutsu-She is average at using a katana and is very good at using two small twin fans

*Fuuinjutsu-she is training herself in sealing. she is not a master but she is very good.

*Kekkei Genkai-none

*Personal info-She has a photographic memory, is smarter than people thinks but doesn't show it. Not very trusting and good at lying and telling when others lie. She loves ramen and pocky. She was friends with and trained by Itachi when she was 3 to 6 years old. At first he only taught her the basics to defend herself but as she grew he continued to help her. Kyuubi also helped train her.


	4. The spar

K so school is back in so i will only be able to update weekends. As for why i didn't update sooner...read the O'malley series by Dee Henderson and you'll know. I have the poll results so far so here they are:

Sasuke-7 votes

Itachi-2

Deidara-1

Oc-1

I think i am going to close the poll next week =) hope you enjoy the story and plz reveiw

Also i do not own naruto or anything else i don't own...if i did i woud be rich, able to draw, and speak japanese =) onto the story

"talking"

'thinking'

"KYUUBI"

Akatsuki Dreams

"Where do you wanna go first?" Arashi asked.

"hm...kitchen, I'm starved" Natsumi replied.

He chuckled "figures." He was rewarded with a slap on the arm.

"You spend to much time with Itachi." She was shocked when she heard

"Is that so?" She turned to see Itachi standing behind her and Arashi.

"Ya, that's right! Why do you gotta go and make people no emotion like...hmm?"

He smirked and ruffled her hair, "It's fun, besides as hard as I tried you still don't shut up.".

She glared as he walked away. Arashi chuckled and said "Come on, I thought you were hungry."

When they got to the kitchen, Kisame and Itachi were both there already. Kisame look up from leaning on the counter

"Hey gaki, hows the tour going?".

Natsumi smiled "Well, I know where my room is."

"I thought I said give her a tour." Itachi said glaring at Arashi.

"He was, but I had to arrange my room and now I am hungry. So blah"

Kisame laughed while Itachi and Arashi just shook his head the young girls antics.

After rummaging through the cabinets and arguing with Itachi and Kisame, Natsumi got to make some ramen.

"After your done eating Arashi will show you around, then-"

Itachi was cut off by a glaring Natsumi "No he won't. You will, and after you show me around you are going to make sure i know everyone, like Pein said."

He glared while Kisame chuckled.

After eating Itachi took her on a quick tour and introduced her to the others. They were in the living room when Itachi finished the tour and he was glad he didn't have to find them all.

"hi Itachi-sempai! Is this the new girl Leader-sama told us about? is she? is she? Oooh i bet its is! Hi new girl!My name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!"

Natsumi chuckled shyly and said "h-hi I'm Natsumi and ya I'm the new girl heh"

"Hi Natsumi-chan! oooh you should meet Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai looky who's here! Its the girl Leader-sama told us about!"

"Tobi SHUT UP un! Hi Natsumi, ignore this idiot."

"hehe hi and i think i could get along with tobi" she was interupted by a lound repeating thud. Kisame started laughing at Itachi who was banging his head off of the wall. Itachi look at directly at Natsumi

"Asolutely no pranks Nastumi"

She gave him her innocent loook and replied "Would I do something as unlady like as pull a prank on some innocent person for no reason?"

"Yes, you would, the only reason you need is boredom. I mean it, or have you forgotten your 5th birthday."

Nastumi paled quickly. "You wouldn't dare! You swore!" On her fifth birthday the third Hokage had made her wear a pink dress for the day, the only people who saw her were Kakashi, The third, and Itachi, who had a camera. She had her own blackmail on him but she did not want anyone to know that picture existed. Itachi smirked while the others look on very confused.

"What are you talking about?" a redhead who look to be about 17

"Nothing you need to worry about Sasori,Arashi, deal with the introductions, Leader-sama said he wanted to talk to me." Itachi replied and ordered before he left.

"Ya right, he just wants to get out of working,again." Arashi said under his breath, to be corrected by Natsumi

"Nooo, he just wants pocky"

Kisame laughed "Yup, that sounds about right." the others chuckled and by the time Itachi had reached his room Natsumi had made friends with everyone.

He was already dreading the pranks her, Tobi, and Deidara would come up with, not to mention Kisame will no doubt pitch in for the fun. 'something tells me she will manage to make me a target for those pranks' *sigh*

Natsumi had quickly found her favorite spot to be in one of the higher rooms. Another reason was all of the books in the library. It was an average room witha sky light that went all the way across the ceiling. The book shelve circled the room from floor to ceiling. when you went through a door in the back and up a few stairs, you arrived in a small alcove room that had been an old exit but they didn't bother with it because there were others closer to the other rooms. Another reason they had stopped using this exit was the steep drop from the ledge. After Tobi had got excited and fell of the edge everyone but Deidara agreed to stop use of this exit unless necessary.

She was sitting on the edge now, watching the stars. It was probably around midnight when she heard the door close.

"I figured I'd find you up here." She smiled

"Then what took you so long, hmm Tachi-nii"

He chuckled, "I decided you would probably need something to cheer you up" he said as held out a bag of pocky. She took the bag and ate a few peices, still not looking at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You gonna tell me whats wrong or do I have to guess?" Itachi asked.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" he smirked.

"Any time something is wrong or you need to think about something you head to high ground, so are you going to tell me or not?" S

he smiled "You always could read me well"

He sighed "And you are were always good at deflecting, not with me though. I think I should start guessing"

He glanced at her, she said nothing and continued to look at the sky.

"hmm you don't like Kisame?" She shook her head, negative.

"You didn't like the ramen and are now considering never eating the food again.

She smiled and shook her head again, negative.

He looked to the sky, deciding to try a real guess. "You miss the someone?" he asked

She smiled sadly and nodded her head

"who?" he asked

She shook her head "How much do they know, about us being friends, before I mean."

"Most, not all the specific details, but they know I trained you, that you call me 'Tachi-nii'"

She chuckled, "You actually told them that?"

"No, Kisame read one of your notes over my shoulder" he was glaring at nothing.

She smiled "That sounds like him."

They sat in silence for a while before Itachi stood. "I'm heading back in, don't stay out to late, training starts tomorrow."

"K, I won't" Itachi sighed, she was still distracted by something, "

You can tell me when your ready then."

She smiled and looked at him "Always do."

He smiled and walked back inside, she would fine.

The next day training had begun, it was tough and long. They began with a spar between Natsumi and Arashi. They stood about a yard away, facing each other. Kisame stood to the side and waited for Itachi to begin the match. "No death blows, I want a fair fight. Taijutstu only and when I say it's over, it's over. Ready? begin!" Itachi jumped back to where Kisame was waiting. (heads up, i haven't written a fight seen before so if it sucks please tell me how fix the later ones =) )

They stood for a moment, sizing each other up.

Natsumi smirked, "What's wrong, afraid to hit a girl?"

she knew that he probably wouldn't take the bait but it would help her get under his skin, and she knew as a guy he probably had plenty of pride, like Kiba or Sasuke. He just smirked, she was going to have to go on the offensive first but that was fine with her. She quickly charged him head on. He saw her coming and side stepped her but not by much, using the momentum of her charge to his advatage he stuck out his fist to punch her in the gut. She saw his move and when she got close she grabbed his arm and used it to flip herself over him and turned. She used a her pointer and middle finger on both hands to hit a few pressure points before he turned to punch her. She jumped back and was ready when he followed through with a swift kick at her middle. She didn't expect the him to follow the first kick with another though. He landed on his right foot, the one he used as his first kick, and followed it with a high kick with his left. He turned in time to see her get up, his kick had hit her across the jaw. She stood and got into a stance that would help her block or attack depending on his next move. He made the first move, charged her and while distracting her with a high right hook, used his left fist to punch her low. She saw this coming and instead of dodging, she leaned away and hit a few more pressure points in his arm. When his arms went wide, she took advatage and did what he did not expect by moving closer and hitting pressure points in his chest and stomach. He tripped her and jumped away. He was surprised when he realized he was moving slower, he looked down at his exposed arm and saw the small red points where she had hit.

He looked up, his surprise hardly hidden, "How can you see my chakra points?" there was no way, only a Hyuuga could use gentle fist and even if she had some how gotten a byakugan he would be able to see the physical sign.

She smiled "I can't, I am hitting you pressure points, I have every pressure point memorized and then it is merely figuring out where they would be on the enemy."

He couldn't believe it, he was going to have to step up his game. He decided staying on the defensive wouldn't be a good idea, he had to attack so she couldn't get her hits in. He moved in and was able to get quite a few hits in before she was able to go on the offensive but when she did, she hit him hard and fast. When she hit him with the final blow he flew back a few feet and landed on his back.

Natsumi walked over to him and squatted down, smiled, and asked "You done yet?"

He glared with everything he had and replied "Not even close."

She chuckled as he tried to get up before reaching down and pulling him up by the wrist. "Your fun to fight, you don't give up easily but you should know when your beat and admit it, then you can work on you weaknesses later."

She was really starting to annoy him. "Besides its not like you should be ashamed of losing to a girl, I'm sure Kisame and they others will let you live it down eventually."

Everything she said was with a smile, he knew she was just trying get him mad but it not only was it working but she was pushing every button that would effect him most. He didn't care what others thought usually but every member would be messing with him forever. He glared and charged her. Natsumi side stepped him and pushed him forward to make him fall. He stood and got into his stance but he was to slow she was behind him with a kunai at his throat.

She smiled and said "It doesn't matter if you lose, just get strong enough to win next time."

Itachi walked over and called the match. "Natsumi wins, better luck next time Arashi." he chuckled.

Kisame laughed "If it's luck, he is going to lose big time, no one's luckier than her." Itachi smirked that was true.

After the spar Itachi decided they would work on their chakra control for awhile. "I got an idea" Kisame spoke up.

"Thats a first." Natsumi replied, earning herself a smack upside the head.

"I say we have them dodge kunai while staying on the water." He smirked, that would be amusing. Itachi agreed and they were soon standing on a lake having weapons thrown at them. Itachi and Kisame continued the tort-training...all day, stopping only for lunch and dinner. They covered ninjustsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu on the first day and continued to add kinjutsu and the basics of fuuinjutsu which Natsumi already knew. Natsumi and Arashi both got stronger and smarter. After a month on this training schedule Natsumi and Arashi finally got to go on their first mission together. Arashi had gone on missions with Itachi and Kisame, or even one of the other members if he was needed, but he had never gone on mission himself. Natsumi was excited to finally be able to go on a mission

wow its done, its taken awhile and i apologize for the wait. as I said I would I will give a character profile for Arashi. First I would like to remind you to review. good or bad i will take it will pleasure. Point out my mistakes so i can fix them please. Also I am going to close my poll either next week or the week after, when ever i start writing the next chapter. Also, I might have a time skip coming up, if i do, and Sasuke wins the poll, it will be a few chapters away.

Character Profile:

*name-Arashi raimai (rai may)

*Parents-orphan

*Age-14

*Village-Rain, joined Akatsuki

*Rank-Chuunin but Jonin level

*ninjutsu-Dai Endan(Great Fireball), Endan(Fireball),Kage Bushen, Body flicker(shunshin), summoning(ravens), replacement-jutsu, henge, Gouryuuka no Jutsu(Great Dragon Fire Technique),Kage Shuriken no Jutsu(Shadow Shuriken Technique),Kanashibari no Jutsu(Temporary Body Paralysis Technique),Raikyuu(Lightning Ball),Rairyuu no Tatsumaki(Lightning Dragon Tornado),Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Lightning Element Shadow Clone Technique),no Yoroi(Lightning Element Armor),Nawanuke no Jutsu(Escaping Skill), there will be more but for now this is good because i plan for him to be better in genjutsu

*Genjutsu-very good, high jonin level, he was trained by Itachi so he has some very strong ones.

*Taijutsu-high jonin, he uses the Uchiha taijutsu but with his own variations, he doesn't follow it as strictly as Itachi

*Kenjutsu-chunin, he uses a katana but not often

*Fuuinjutsu-he knows the basics and what is necessary for being in the akatsuki(how to enter the hideout and stuff)

*Kekkei Genkai-none

*personal info-He is an orpahn from the Rain village (Pein is the kage there) he isn't a missing nin because he left before the final exams. He is Itachi's appretice as well as natsumi. He is Natsumi's teamate. He is quite and a lot like Itachi but has a bigger sense of humor. He can be lazy and sarcastic. He likes to mess with others(not like pranks but like say something to make them think one way...hard to explain but you will see =] )


	5. The mission begins and Sasuke

First I want to thank al my readers and reviewers =) please review, it reminds me to keep typing =) here are the poll results and I am going to close the poll for two reasons, 1) doesn't look like anyone else is gonna vote and 2) I need to start the relationships and if the person didn't win then they will have a diff relationship. So if you didn't vote, sorry. Here are the results.

1 Sasuke 7 » 50%

2 Itachi (if not he will be seen as an older brother) 4 » 28%

3 Oc(i got an idea for one but will still take opinions/ideas) 2 » 14%

4 Deidara (this would be fun)

and the winner is...Sasuke, by a landslide...so I will probably mention him a bit then bring him in for good after a few chapters =) Also, sorry its taken so long, my only excuse is laziness =)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT I DO NOT OWN, I DO OWN THE THINGS THAT I OWN THO =]

*1 month and 1week after Natsumi joined akatsuki* (remember, a month of training)

The mission was supposed to be a simple b-rank. Meet with one of Leader-sama's contacts and get a scroll with info on Orochimaru. Instead Natsumi and Arashi now had to find a way to go unnoticed by a group of Leaf ninja for a week. Sometimes life just sucked. Worse, they had to do it while staying in the Wave village. But lets start at the begining.

*start of the mission*

"Natusmi, Arashi, your first mission for Akatsuki is a simple information gathering one. All you have to do is retrieve a scroll from one of my contacts, even you two should be able to do this. You will leave in 1 hour, eat and make sure you have everything you need, you will be gone for around 2 weeks at most, depending on when my source arrives. That is all, you are dissmissed."

They nodded and left to prepare, and hour later they were on their way. It would take them 3 days to reach Wave and the contact was to meet them there in about 4 days but could be delayed.

They traveled in silence for a while but eventually Natsumi got bored. "Have you ever been to Wave?" she asked her teamate.

"no." kept his reply short.

"hmm, you ever been close to it?" again she questioned.

He wasn't going to get away with not talking the whole time, 'guess I should get her to talk, then I don't got to.' "No, have you ever been there?" He questioned and was surprised when her answer didn't get her talking.

"Ya, once." She got queit after that and he started to wonder why, but she wasn't giving anything away.

*Natsumi P.O.V.*

'I wonder what Sasuke is doing, I wonder if he misses me, I-'

**"Kit, stop wondering about the if's and things that may be, you got more important things to worry about." **

He was right, but I missed Sasuke. I missed a few of the others, like Shika and Iruka but I missed Sasuke most. I really didn't want to go back to Wave yet, didn't want to think about Sasuke and team 7. I hoped we didn't run into Tazuna's family.

**"Calm down kit, chances are you will be stuck in a boring hotel room with nothing to do all day long, then you will meet the contact, find out he is an ass, get the scroll, then go back to base and be bored, oh and you will probably have to yell at Arashi for being lazy again" **kyu told me with much amusment. I actually growled at the fox, making Arashi look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What, the damn fox is annoying as hell!" I said a bit loudly.

He chuckled, "If you say so." Damn he could be so annoying, just like Itachi.

*Author P.O.V.*

They made it further than planned on the first day and when they set up camp, they deamed it safe enough to make a fire and cook. There was a fresh water stream not far and they caught 6 fish. Natsumi made the mistake of letting Arashi cook the first 2. She was setting up a perimeter and checking the 2 traps she had set up, she figured if they didn't sense the enemy before that, they should fight. She came back to see Arashi trying to get the 2 fish to stop smoking, they were past fire.

She smacked herself in the forehead, "Itachi taught you to cook, didn't he?" she questioned.

He looked up from the burning fish to look at her, "How'd you know?" he answered with his own question.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "No male Uchiha can cook. It's a fact, like the sky is blue."

He chuckled, "Does Itachi know you think like that?"

"Of course, I never let him cook, he burns it all." She replied while preparing the other fish.

Seeing as Arashi couldn't cook, Natsumi decided she would cook on missions from now on until he learned how not to burn the food. Arashi on the other hand came to the conculsion that he was not going to learn to cook, this was after he tasted the fish Natsumi cooked, it was very good.

Natsumi and Arashi made it to Wave with no problems which surprised Natsumi, Arashi just told her not to complain about good luck. Once they got to the hotel Natsumi got an idea.

"Hey, Arashi, come here."

He looked over at her from across the room, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come here, we're going to play a game of rock, paper, scissors."

Arashi looked at her for a second, "Why?"

Now Natsumi was getting annoyed, couldn't the dumb guy listen to a simple request. She got up walked over to him, "Just a quick game, I wanna see something."

He rolled his eyes, "fine, one game."

She nodded, "Rock, paper, scissors,,,shoot."

She played paper, he played scissors, "Damn, damn, da-"

"Any reason you are swearing repeatitly?" Arashi asked curiously.

"Ya, you ever hear how when Tsunade wins, something bad happens?"

She asked, continueing after his nodd, "Well, bad things happen when I lose."

"Thats bull and you know it." Arashi replied.

She shook her head, "You'll see."

The next day they went to meet the contact, they were to be at Misa's, a local restaurant, at noon. They were sitting at Misa's, on time, hoping that the contact would arrive on time. They sat for an hour before getting ready to leave. They had just paid the bill when Arashi noticed Natsumi stiffen.

"What's wrong?" he asked. When she didn't answer he glanced her way, she had her eyes closed, and was cursing under her breath.

He narrowed his eyes, "Natsumi, what's wrong." he demanded.

She looked at him, "I told you something bad was gonna happen, Leaf ninja are in Wave."

His eyes widened, "How do you know?" She hadn't even turned her head!

"Because, I recognize their chakra signatures, damn it. Come on, we gotta get back to the hotel."

He noddeed and they left quickly. Once they got back to the hotel Natsumi, braided her hair and and hid her whisker marks. She also let Kyuubi make her eyes a darker blue. She was pissed though, the one time she comes back to Wave, the leaf ninja have to come back too.

Arashi interupted her thoughts, "For you to recognize their chakra signatures you would have had to be close to them, who are they?" he questioned.

She sighed, "Sakura Haruno, a useless, weak, fangirl, though I hear she is training under Tsunade now, Kakashi Hatake, a perverted, lazy, but very strong jonin, he hard to fool but it shouldn't be to hard to give him the slip. Shikamaru Nara, he is extremely smart, he may recognize me but he might not say anything, he uses his clan jutsu most and doesn't waist energy. It's the last one I am worried about, Sasuke Uchiha, he knows me well and he might still recognize me. He is strong but I could take him." Natsumi filled him in.

"Will you take him though?" He asked.

She looked sideways, "I'll try." she answered honestly.

He looked at her and nodded, "If it comes to a fight, I will fight him, you take someone else."

She looked at him, "No. I will fight him. I owe him an ass kicking after the last fight."

Arashi looked at her, she wasn't going to give it up, he nodded. He hoped she beat him up good, after what he did at the Valley of the End.

The next day they sat at the restaurant for an hour again before leaving. Arashi started to go back to the hotel when he noticed that Natsumi was going the other way.

"Where are you going?" asked after catching up to her.

"Don't worry about it, go back to the hotel." She replied.

Naturally, he didn't listen. She walked to a clearing in the woods,

"What are we doing here?" he asked, she was really confusing him today, she had been acting so strange. Worse she had stopped answering his questions.

She stiffened and he concentrated to locate the reason why.

He didn't have to wait long, "Yes, what are you doing here?" came a monotone question from behind them.

Arashi turned around but Natsumi just let out a breath,

"I could be asking you the same thing, me and my partner come to spar and you come and interupt us." She replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"If that were the case then why didn't your partner know that?" the voice asked, sounding smug.

Natsumi replied with the obvious answer, "Because he is an idiot, now if you don't mind."

During the exchange Arashi was trying to pinpoint the exact location of the voice, this was made easy when Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. Arashi looked at Natsumi, this is why she hadn't turned and talked to him.

"You're a good liar but you're teammate doesn't look like that big of an idiot." Sasuke said, hoping he was right about who he was talking to but also praying he was wrong.

Natsumi turned, "Looks can be deciving, you don't look like an idiot either, but you do sound like one." She said with a smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Never thought Naruto Uzumaki would join Akatsuki."

Natsumi looked at him without changing her bored expression, not looking at Arahsi just praying he didn't give away her lie, "Uzumaki, that sounds familiar,hmmm, oh right, the Leaf village demon. Hey lazy, isn't sempai looking for that demon?"

Arashi looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Ya I think sempai has to catch the Kyuubi."

Sasuke was getting mad, they were talking about Naruto like she was a demon, but he had been sure that this was Naruto. He looked closely to see if he could see through her disguise, the eyes were too dark and she didn't have the wisker marks like Naruto either but her hair was the right color and she looked alot like Naruto.

"Give it up dobe, you may be a good liar but your disguise sucks. No one has your hair color and your to short to be anyone else."

Natsumi glared at him, "First, I don't know who you think you are but you need to learn when to keep you mouth shut. Second, I am not some demon from your village. and Third, get you and your duck butt head out this clearing before I kick you ass."

She was pissed, she wanted to talk to him, she really did but with Arashi here she couldn't and she couldn't give away that she was in Akatsuki. Arashi was confused and wasn't sure if he should stay to keep Natsumi calm or get the hell out of there or risk getting beat up himself. Sasuke was pissed because if he was wrong he was going to have to hit this girl for what she was saying but if he was right he was going to get his ass kicked good.

Natsumi looked at Arashi, "Go make sure none of his little buddies show up, I wanna show him not to mess with Akatsuki."

Arashi chuckled and nodded, "I'd say I feel sorry for you, but I hope she puts you in the hospital." He said walking past the Uchiha.

Natsumi chuckled and watched him leave, waiting until she was sure he was out of ear shot before talking, "I really am going to kick you ass you know."

He looked at her and took a step back when she suddenly appeared in front of him. She slapped him across the face, hard.

He glared, "Why did you join the Akatsuki, Naruto" he asked again, hoping he would get a different answer now that her teammate was gone.

"First, you tell anyone and I will hospitalize you, I don't care what Nii-san says." He nodded, wondering who her Nii-san was.

"I have been planning on leaving the village since I was four but those plans were just precautions, I didn't start my serious planning until I was six, I stayed because of certian people, hating everyday that I had to pretend to love the village and Hiruzen." She said in disgust.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. He knew that she wasn't as happy as she showed and he knew she got annoyed at the Third, but to hate it so much!

"Why did you start to plan seriously when you were six?" He asked, again hoping he was wrong.

She looked away and was quiet long enough to make him wonder if she was going to answer, "I lost my best friend that day."

Sasuke knew he was pushing his luck, she would stop answering soon. "Who?"

She looked at him now and he could see in her eyes that she was afraid, afraid of him.

He walked up to her, "Naruto-chan. What's wrong? Who was it?" He asked, surprised he cared so much. 'I never want to see that look of fear and sadness in her eyes, not because of me' he thought as he tried to calm her down.

Natsumi looked at him, he looked like he cared, and that hurt even more.

She took a step back and shook her head, "You don't want to know, You'll be mad at me."

It was Sasuke's turn to shake his head, as he took a step closer he asked, "I didn't care about the fox, why would I care about this?" he asked, hoping she would answer.

Natsumi stepped back again and let out a sigh, "Just remember, you asked," she continued after his nodd, "I lost my Nii-san"

Sasuke was confused, when she was six she lost her Nii-san, but she was talking about him earlier.

She continued, "He isn't really related to me, but he is the first and pretty much only person who never lied to me or hurt me intentionally, he is an Uchiha." She stopped hoping she wouldn't have to say his name.

Sasuke looked at her, then realized what she said, 'he IS and Uchiha, as in present tense, so that means...'

She nodded as a look of understanding came to his face, "Your brother, was my first real friend. Itachi is my Nii-san."

Sasuke looked at her, how, why, when, all these questions and more flying through his head but he couldn't speak.

Natsumi looked down and muttered, "Knew you'd be mad."

He looked at her shocked, "Not mad, just, give me a minute to understand how my best friend an brother were best friends then still friends after he killed my family." He was starting to get over the shock, and was a bit mad but also hurt.

Natsumi looked at him, Itachi would kill her if she told him the truth, if Sasuke didn't first. She bit her lip, debating the pros and cons.

"What now?" Sasuke almost yelled, she couldn't have any more shocking news, could she? He thought for a second and realized that Naruto could have plenty more.

She shook her head, "Don't you got questions about everything?" she asked, trying to distract him.

He thought for a moment and nodded as he sat. Natsumi sat as well and prepared for the worst.

Sasuke didn't dissapoint, "Why didn't you tell me you knew my brother before?"

"For a few reasons, One is that I was afraid of your reaction and I didn't want everyone to know. Second is that it would have made things complicated, and finally because Itachi asked me not to. He said he didn't want you to like or hate me because of him."

He nodded, "How did you meet him, the only time I remember you seeing him would be the few times he picked me up from the acadamey?"

Natsumi answered honestly, "He save me from the villagers and some ninja when they would beat me up."

It took him a moment to digest that, he knew they didn't like her but to actually hurt her!

"What was he like around you?" he asked, wondering if he acted like he did around everyone or like he did around him and Shisue(not sure if that's spelled right but he is Sasuke and Itachi's cousin that Itachi killed first. He was also itachi's best friend.)

Natsumi thought for a moment, "He stopped with the unemotional tough guy act after 2 weeks, I may or may not have slapped him though." She answered with a smile.

Sasuke sighed, that was definitely Naruto. He was trying to find a way to get her to tell him what ever it was that she was hiding.

'hmmm, that might work'

"Did he help you prank people?"

"yes"

"Did you know Shishue?"

"Ya"

"Did you get your pocky addiction from him?" He was hoping that she would just answer automatically including his next question.

"Yup"

"Do you know why he really killed everyone but me?"

"Yup... I mean nope, not a clue." 'smooth Natsumi, real smooth' she thought to herself while Kyuubi laughed at the Uchiha's trick.

Sasuke sat shocked, she knew and she didn't want to tell him. He glared, "Naruto, tell me. now."

She sighed, "I can't, I promised Nii-san."

"So don't tell him, what he doesn't know might save him." He said with a smirk.

"He'll find out, if I don't tell then Kyu will and if he don't then he'll use it as blackmail."

"Kyu, as in the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. How would he tell Itachi." He asked kinda surprised she would refer to the king of demons so casually.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "I can let him out but not completely, I can decide how much power he gets and whether or not he is in fox form or human form."

Sasuke was shocked and decided to see if she was telling the truth, "Prove it, let him now."

Natsumi laughed, "No way, he wants to kill you after the fight we had."

Sasuke paled. The king of demons, the fox that killed thousands, the strongest of the bijuu, wanted to kill him.

Natsumi noticed this and would have laughed had she not been worried, Sasuke was pale enough already.

"Don't worry, I won't let ol' fuzzbutt hurt you tooo bad." She said with a smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "too bad? fuzzbutt?" there was something wrong with this girl.

Natsumi smiled sweetly, "You deserved to be punched and its a nickname."

Sasuke sweatdropped, only she could say that with such a smile. Then he realized that she had sucessfully distracted him.

"Your good," he said with a smirk, "Nice distraction, why did Itachi kill everyone?"

She sighed, "third floor board to the right of the desk, 3 feet from the windows, push on the top part then lift the bottom. There should be a small, black book. Read no more than the first two pages. If security is the same as when I left you will be able to get into the office at 11:42pm through the window."

Sasuke looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The Hokage's office, do what I just said. Tachi-nii said I couldn't tell you but he never said I couldn't tell you how to figure it out."

Sasuke smiled, only Naruto could find loopholes in anything. He nodded and opened his mouth to ask a question when she stood.

"You will not tell anyone anything I just said, you will not tell anyone anything you find in the book that I did not just tell you about, and you willnot tell the others on this mission with you that I am here. Got it?" He nodded as she walked off.

"Wait! How can I find you again?" He asked before she could leave.

She stopped but didn't look back, "You can't." she replied before continuing on her way.

Sasuke sat in shock at what just happened. He stood and looked around the clearing. 'This is where it really started, where we became friends. Me, Naruto, and Sakura.' He thought looking around. He stopped at the three trees that they had used to learn how to climb using only their feet. He thought about it and realized that Naruto had gotten good really good, always just behind him then he would get a step or so ahead, just enough to make him angry and try harder. 'Wonder when she really learned that technique.' he thought with a smirk.


	6. Sorry

Hey everyone, sorry for the realllllllllllllllllly long break. My dad gave my laptop charger to my step sis because even though i repeatedly told him it was mine, he thought it was hers. Then he said i must have lost mine or something so he would order me a new one...[insert eye roll here]. It took like a month for him to order me a new one...at least. By then i was used to not having my computer and didn't use it much...then i really did lose my charger and had to get an extra one off of my step sis...ironic right? I also lost interest for a while. sorry. but i'm back now and ch 6 should be up soon...ish. i gotta do a family reunion tomorrow...techinically later...i should be sleeping now...and i have to help my grandma on sunday, and spend time with family on my mom's side before i leave for a vacation to some family on the opposite coast...can't wait. I will try to post ch6 before i go though. again sorry.

Also i am have gone through and fixed some of the mistakes on the earlier chapters and changed them a bit. I will repost the fixed versions as soon as i figure out how...i think i may have to delete the chapters i have up then upload the new versions...yay.

-Snobunniex3


End file.
